familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rădăuți
|timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 |map_caption = Location of Rădăuți| official_name=Rădăuți| image_shield=ROU Radauti COA.png| | image_map = Radauti jud Suceava.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Rădăuți in Romania |pushpin_map =Romania Suceava |pushpin_label_position = |pushpin_map_caption =Location of Rădăuți ih Suceava County |pushpin_mapsize = |image_map= |subdivision_type1=County| subdivision_name1= |subdivision_type2=Status| subdivision_name2= |settlement_type=Municipality|| |image_skyline=Centrul oraşului Rădăuţi1.jpg |image_caption=Ştefan cel Mare Street, downtown Rădăuți |leader_title=Mayor| leader_name=Aurel Olărean| leader_party=Democratic Liberal Party| area_total_km2=32.30| population_as_of=2011 census| population_total= 22145| population_footnotes= | population_density_km2=686| latd=47|latm=50|lats=33|latNS=N|longd=25|longm=55|longs=9|longEW=E|| website=Official site }} Rădăuți ( ; ; ; , Radivtsi; Radevits) is a city in Suceava County, north-eastern Romania. It is situated in the historical region of Bukovina. Rădăuți is the third largest urban settlement in the county, with a population of 22,145 inhabitants, according to the 2011 census. It was declared a municipality in 1995, along with two other cities in Suceava County: Fălticeni and Câmpulung Moldovenesc. Rădăuţi covers an area of 32,30 km² and it was the capital of former Rădăuţi County (until 1950). Geography Rădăuți is situated in Bukovina, northern Moldavia, on a plain between the Suceava and Suceviţa rivers, north-west from Suceava, the county capital. The city is located in the depression with the same name, at altitude. It is one of the oldest settlements in Moldavia, known since the 15th century. The towns of Siret, Solca, Milișăuți and Vicovu de Sus are located relatively close to the city, in the Rădăuți urban area of influence. Demographics Rădăuţi reached its peak population in 1992, when more than 31,000 people were living within the city limits. At the 2011 census, Rădăuți had a population of 22,145 inhabitants: 96.97% of inhabitants were ethnic Romanians, 0.89% Russians and Lipovans, 0.88% Gypsies, 0.54% Ukrainians and 0.23% Germans. 83.4% were Romanian Orthodox, 9.1% Pentecostal, 3.1% Roman Catholic, 0.9% stated they belonged to another religion, 0.8% were Greek-Catholic and 0.7% each Baptist and Lipovan Orthodox. Rădăuţi is the third most populated urban settlement in Suceava County, after the county capital, Suceava, and Fălticeni. History The mention of "Radomir's village" (as part of a review of boyar property in the area) in a 1392 document (uric) is generally believed to be the town's first mention, and indication of the origin of the name Rădăuți (other theories state that the settlement had its origins in earlier periods, and that the name is a Slavic-influenced derivative of the Latin word Rottacenum, as allegedly used by soldiers in the Roman garrison in Siret). The oldest mention of Rădăuți as such dates from 1413, in a document issued by Moldavian Prince Alexandru cel Bun. By the middle of the 14th century, Rădăuți was already a flourishing settlement, the seat of a prominent Eastern Orthodox church during the times of Bogdan I (1359-1365), and subsequently a bishopric. Around the St. Nicholas church (Bogdana Monastery), archaeologists have uncovered a habitation layer preceding Bogdan's period of rule, one which could point to the existence of a local center prior to the formation of the Moldova state. Awarded the privilege of organizing fairs, Rădăuți evolved due to its favorable location midway between the Carpathians and the tableland area (with traders from both regions establishing contact in the local market). The fairs at Rădăuți have been dated to the time of Stephen the Great (a document from 1481; however, since the mention includes details of Stephen's intervention in solving a commercial dispute, it is possible that the fairs were well established by then). Rădăuți was one of the largest cities of the Duchy of Bukovina during the period of Habsburg administration (1775-1918). During that time it saw a high level of German (especially Swabian) immigration. Jewish history of Rădăuţi A Jewish community was present before the Habsburg takeover, and is attested to have been overseen by a starost. Many Jews fleeing the Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria (as well as other Habsburg areas) from intense persecution and anti-Semitism during the Middle Ages settled in Rădăuţi. The community was allowed a degree of self-administration, and witnessed a period of prosperity and cultural effervescence during the 19th century. The majority of Rădăuţi's Jewish population was exterminated during the Holocaust. Persecutions became widespread around 1938, when Jews were harassed and attacked by authorities under the Octavian Goga government; they were confirmed by anti-Semitic legislation passed by the Ion Gigurtu cabinet, and, in late 1940, exceptionally violent following the establishment of the National Legionary State. In October 1941, all Jews present in Rădăuţi (more than 10,000) were deported to concentration camps in Transnistria. Bogdana Monastery The Princely Church at Rădăuţi contained the graves of Bogdan I and his son Lațcu, both Voivodes/Princes of Moldavia, as well as a later ruler, Roman I of Moldavia. Is the oldest monastery from Moldova and Bucovina (1365). Inside the monastery are 14th thumbs (like Bogdan I (1359-1365), Lațcu Voievod (1365-1373), Roman I (1391-1394), Ștefan I (1394-1399), Bogdan, the brother Alexandru cel Bun, Bogdan, son of Alexandru cel Bun and others. Natives * Saint Bishop Leontie of Rădăuţi * Iacov Putneanul - Metropolitan * Avigdor Arikha - Israeli painter * Benedict Menkes - Romanian biologist * Dan Pagis - Israeli Hebrew poet and literature researcher * Matei Vişniec - Romanian poet and playwrighter living in France * Pavel Lucescu - Romanian journalist Gallery File:Zonning.jpg|Map of the city File:Centrul oraşului Rădăuţi.jpg|Downtown Rădăuţi File:Primăria din Rădăuţi1.jpg|The City Hall File:Muzeul de etnografie din Radauti.jpg|The Ethnographic Museum File:Banca din Rădăuţi.jpg|The Romanian Commercial Bank File:Gara Radauti2.jpg|The Train Station File:BogdanI.JPG|Bogdan I Equestrian Statue File:Manastirea Bogdana29.jpg|Bogdana Monastery File:Catedrala din Rădăuţi.jpg|The Orthodox Cathedral File:Biserica Nasterea Sf. Fecioare Maria din Radauti3.jpg|The Roman Catholic Church File:Templu151.JPG|The Jewish Temple File:Sinagoga din Radauti - str. Toplitei.jpg|The Synagogue References External links * Rădăuţi Town Hall official site * Rădăuţi Online - Unofficial site * Rădăuţi Info - Unofficial site * Eudoxiu Hurmuzachi National High School, Rădăuţi * The Cultural Authority of Rădăuţi * Bogdana Monastery official site * Gazeta de Monitor - Local newspaper about Rădăuți * Suceava County site - Rădăuți web page * Photo Gallery - Old photos of Rădăuți Category:Cities in Romania Category:Settlements in Suceava County Category:Bukovina-German people Category:Rădăuți Radauti